


The Bet

by Admin Cock (Admin_Cock)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_Cock/pseuds/Admin%20Cock
Summary: You and Murdoc had a bet running: whoever could go the longest without initiating sex would get whatever they wanted.  You had a good feeling you were going to win this little bet, especially considering how much Murdoc lived on sex.  It was quite obvious that he needed to relieve himself soon or he would go out of his mind, and you had a plan to help with that today.





	The Bet

You and Murdoc had a bet running: whoever could go the longest without initiating sex would get whatever they wanted. Your weapons of choice had been walking around naked while pretending to look for clothes, pressing against one another in a sensual manner, fake moaning in the bath or shower, leaving your underwear around, sleeping in the nude, and caressing thighs from under the table. You had a good feeling you were going to win this little bet, especially considering how much Murdoc lived on sex. It was quite obvious that he needed to relieve himself soon or he would go out of his mind, and you had a plan to help with that today.

It was brunch, and you had gathered around the kitchen with the band, sitting at the table across from Murdoc while you sipped your coffee and snuck glances at him from over the rim. He and the other band members were discussing the music video they were going to start filming today while you stayed back at the studio. You couldn’t help but grin, Murdoc’s attention entirely off you, allowing you to make your move. Without missing a beat, you lifted a leg under the table and stretched it out to Murdoc, your sock clad foot pressing into his length through his jeans. Murdoc choked a bit in the middle of his sentence, clenching his fist and glancing over to you. Your mouth was hidden by your coffee cup, but the mischievous glint in your eyes let him know exactly what you were doing. He felt his erection beginning to form, your foot caressing it through his pants, but Murdoc wouldn’t let himself lose the bet that easily. So, with a slight shake of his head, he returned to the conversation before anyone could question what was wrong.

You couldn’t help but frown at Murdoc’s reaction. Even with his growing hardness beneath your foot, he was able to hide his reactions. You furrowed your brows as you took another sip from your now lukewarm coffee, adjusting your toes until you had a grip on Murdoc’s zipper. That certainly caught him off guard, and he couldn’t help but draw out a syllable for a little longer than normal as you swiftly pulled opened his fly. You narrowed your eyes at him, watching him glance at you from his side vision, as you slid your foot inside his pants and the slit in his briefs to press your foot firmly against his warm flesh. Murdoc instantly stiffened at feeling your foot against him, gripping the edge of the table with white knuckles as he continued the conversation with a somewhat shaky tone.

“Yo Mudz, you alright, man?” Russel questioned, his mouth full of Cheetos. You gently set your cup down on the table and excused yourself, swiftly pulling your foot from Murdoc’s crotch. As you strode towards the bathroom, you couldn’t help but grin at Murdoc’s reply. “Uh yeah yeah, just uh…give me a minute.” You did your best to make your stride natural, secretly wanting to sprint off to the bathroom. You made it to the large bathroom, turning to shut the door behind you when a boot was shoved in the door and Murdoc slid in behind you. He growled under his breath as you smirked, his hand pushing the door shut and locking it behind him. “Alright love, you win. I’ll give you whatever you want, but for now, I’m gonna make you scream my name.” You couldn’t help but giggle as Murdoc grabbed your waist and hoisted you up onto the bathroom counter, his lips against yours in an instant. You sighed through your nose, wrapping your arms around his form and parting your lips when his tongue swiped across them. Both of you had been wanting this for several days, the pressure making you want to crack and drop to your knees and beg to be fucked.

Murdoc wasted no time, his hands already pulling away your clothes, dancing his fingertips along as the spots he knew got you hot and bothered. Soon you were putty in his hands, hot and needy breaths warming the air around you. The two of you didn’t need to speak, your lust urging you on without the need to words. Your clothes, along with Murdoc’s shirt, were gone in a flash and you pressed as close as you could to his chest. All it took was one look, and Murdoc yanked his pants and underwear down around his thighs. You were lifted off the counter and instead bent over it, your ass out towards Murdoc. He chuckled lowly, slapping one of your cheeks firmly before gripping it. “You’re so needy, love. Looks like I’m not the only one who was suffering.” You whined and looked back at him, eyes round and wet, the ultimate lure. With a low growl, Murdoc gripped you by the hips and lined himself up before plunging into you, drawing a surprised gasp out of you. His immense heat and throbbing length already had your knees shaking, and you didn’t know how you long you were gonna last.

When Murdoc pulled back to slam back into you, a load moan was ripped from your throat, Murdoc’s hand quickly coming up to cover your mouth. “Shhhush shush shush. You wouldn’t wanna spoil our fun now would ya, love?” You should your head quickly, causing Murdoc to laugh. “Good, now let’s hurry this up before everyone gets curious.” With that, he began a harsh pace of pounding into you. You did your best to hold back your noises, but soft whimpers and moans would occasionally fall from your lips when Murdoc hit a certain spot inside you. Your hands clawed along the counter, searching for something to grab, for any kind of release, but all you could find was the unforgiving smoothness of the granite counter top. Murdoc continued his thrusts, when suddenly he wrapped a hand around you throat, pulled you back against his chest, and pressed you against the door before continuing.

Now the need to be quiet was extreme. Any noise that was too loud could easily be heard through the door, and with Murdoc’s talent to make you scream, you didn’t know how long you’d be able to keep quiet. You were praising yourself on how well you were doing so far, only slight whimpers escaping you, when suddenly someone knocked on the door. Your heart dropped into the pit of your stomach, but Murdoc seemed completely unfazed. Russel’s voice rumbled through the door, striking panic into your heart. “Yo, you guys alright in there? Noodle heard some moans, wanted to make sure you weren’t hurt.” Murdoc’s hand curled around your throat, his lips pressing close to your ear as he spoke softly. “Go on, tell ‘em you’re alright. I’ll meet ‘em in the car.”

“Y-yeah, Russ! I’m good! Just slipped on the t-tiles, Murdoc’s patching me up.” “I’ll meet ya out in the car, Russel! Gotta finish this first!” You had no idea how Murdoc managed to keep his voice smooth while pounding into you so mercilessly, you were lucky to only stutter slightly. “Alright, man. Just don’t make us late! We got a schedule to keep!” Russel’s footsteps started to fade away as he walked off, yelling at 2D about eating his peanut butter egg or something, and you couldn’t help but moan from relief.

“Great job, love. Now let’s finish you off so I can get to the recording studio.” Murdoc groaned loudly before picking up speed, loud moans and his name falling freely from your lips, not caring who was still in the house to hear. Miscellaneous begging and whimpering erupted from you as you neared your end, wanting Murdoc to give you release. He was more than happy to oblige, and with a few more well angled thrusts, the two of you shouted one another’s names as you fell over the edge of pleasure. If not for Murdoc’s iron grip on you, you were certain you could’ve melted into the floor. The combination of his hot release within you, his strong grip on your hips, and the lovely noises he was making had left you feeling like your veins were full of lava and your heart could burst through your chest. His lips pressed close to your ear once again, kissing gently before his rumbly voice sent shiver through you. “Mmm, thanks love. I’ll be sure to spoil you with whatever you want once we’re through recording this video.” You couldn’t help but laugh.

“I think I want a repeat of this little encounter.”


End file.
